Can't hold my Liquor
by Saiyura
Summary: When Kidd felt that Law was close enough his free hand gripped Law's chin and held it firm, a few inches from his, and looked deep into the other man's eyes. Law/Kidd Rape, crew friendship Review plz


This piece took me a year to do! And I still am not enjoying how it came out XD

* * *

They laughed over nothing and joked over everything. It was not something that either crew expected but it was a welcome relief to it. It was almost as if they were friends but the crew saw the hinted glares and gestures in each move they portrayed to each other. It was enough to get a kick from both crews.

"Kidd seems to be in a mood." Killer said after Captain Kidd returned from shore the smell of alcohol strong on his clothes along with another scent Killer recognized as Law. He quickly assumed the bad behavior his captain showed was from something the man did to him or he did to the other.

It wasn't a lie to say Killer wasn't expecting to see the 'love' kiss planted on his captain's collar or the nails that traced his chest and abs. It had been voiced in both ships, after the encounter that seemed to show the attraction that they had for each other.

"What are you staring at?" Kidd growled out as Killer looked calmly up at him.

"You screwed Law." It was obvious who had been on top, Kidd might not realize it at that moment but Killer did, due to the scratches that lined the man's waist and that drew down wards. Yet as Killer examined his captain he just couldn't believe that they actually screwed each other-though it did depend on whether Law was on top also- so…

"N-no I didn't!" the blush drew rapidly over the man's pale face, paler then its normal porcelain color and the purple lips drew back almost in a snarl. Killer raised his brow under his mask, but when he stated again that the evidence was displayed in front of him he saw the man's face twist and turn.

Killer barely hid the laugh that crept form his throat from the man's gaze. "DON'T say another word, or I swear I'll kill you." Killer nodded his head before turning on his heel and leaving his captain. It was common knowledge on the ship that Killer loved to gossip about his captain, after all the first mate of Kidd loved to push the others buttons. Like a younger brother, most on the crew assumed, then crew mates with a nasty habit of killing any wrong or funny gaze.

(*.* ) *.* ( *.*)

Law laughed as he walked into the dinning hall of his ship and sat down at the table with is crew, half still on the island and only Jean Bart and Bobo were in the room. He grinned up at them before pulling over a glass of water and a cookie-just baked- as he bites into it.

"Hm, good." He stated after swallowing and taking a sip of the water. He leaned his arm on his right balled up fist before looking at Bobo's curious and slightly alarmed gaze. Curious at what caught his first mates attention did he look at himself and laugh.

He was a mess. His clothes were rumpled and slightly ripped in some areas while in others they had white residue on them. At the glance at it he felt his smile grow on his face as he chuckled out again and stood up waving to the two crew members that he would take a shower and change before coming back up to eat.

Bepo looked at Jean before frowning and he had to assume the only possible reason- the stench that clung to his captain was a dead giveaway also- to his captains deranged appearance.

He got drunk and slept with someone again.

"When will he learn he can't hold his liquor." The polar bear said before getting up and ushering the other man, giant or something, out to help gather the other crew mates.

While Bepo was doing this Trafalgar leaned against the door and rubbed his temples and he felt slightly unnerved. It was known on the crew how bad his liquor consumption was. Not even a sip and he was drunk. He was curious as to remember how much he had with the person he 'screwed'- or screwed him now that he recognized the pain in between his legs- and started a nice warm bath before stripping out of his clothes and looked at the slight bruising on his waist and wrist.

He struggled against the other man, it was a man he already knew that… the crew always thought he had one times with women… Law sighed before grabbing one of the white rags his crew kept in the closet for baths and dipped it into the water and washed off some dirt and blood from deep scratches on his wrists and his shoulders before hissing slightly as a deep gash that made Law look closer at him.

"Looks like he bit me." The skin was raised around the edges of the teeth marks and the bruising was still a yellow tint that would bloom into a nice blue purple in a few hours. They always did.

As he turned off the water did he throw the slightly bloody rag in tinting it a small amount of pink, before sitting in hissing as the pain that shot up his back, he groaned realizing that the person did it 'both' ways. Front and back. He sat down all the way knowning then that he was still half drunk. "No wonder I can't feel it." He thought before he fully relaxed into the water.

Law felt exhausted as he started falling asleep, his mind began drifting off to his banters with Kidd and the looks he always directed towards the man. He was always positive that the other never saw his lust or the fact that he was considering taking the man at those moments of interaction. A goofy smile lifted the sides of Laws mouth as he considered, though knowing it was impossible, that the man who he had sex with could have been him.

He almost fell over and laughed at that before he heard a knocking on the bathroom door. Startled he felt his head fall under the water before he shot up and looked around blinking the water out of his eyes before he saw that the door was opened and…

"Killer?" Law gasped out shaking the water out of his eyes along with the few strands of hair. "What…"he didn't expect to feel something pushed into his face.

Soft lips, extremely warm, firm hands gripping his shoulders as they pulled away from his own opened mouth while gasping for breath before he felt wind on his face as the person turned. He looked up to see Kidd's back, scratched up and a few love bites that were mixed in.

Law felt his heart speed up before he heard Kidd arguing with Killer, "What the hell to do you think you're doing!" Law glanced up to see killer walking out of the room his weapon pointing at them both.

"I expect a confession, not rape." Law's ears burned as he felt Kidd go ridged. Trafalgar looked at Kidd then and saw the haunted expression.

"Um, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing." Law closed his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders before something slipped into the water and trailed along his chest.

Law jumped and grabbed the offending thing before finding it to be Kidd's hand. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the other captain and he saw the grin. "What are you doing, Mister Kidd?" Law felt something else in his voice, a hint to the man to continue. It was almost a threat to his but he knew the other would take it as a challenge.

"What does it look like." The hand in Law's moved to grab the doctors wrist and pull his arm and body closer to Kidd's. When Kidd felt that Law was close enough his free hand gripped Law's chin and held it firm, a few inches from his, and looked deep into the other man's eyes.

The challenge, the same one from before as he looked down at the man while in bed, was enough of a turn on to smash his lips against the other males. He kissed, deepening it before feeling Law's free hand move from the edge of the tub, shifting Law's head into-what Kidd felt uncomfortable position where his neck strained to keep their lips locked in the fight to neither let the others tongue in but fight into the other's mouth-to tangle into his hair and pull backwards.

"What-" Kidd heard the voice, low, lustful against his parted lips.

"Don't struggle, you look like you're already in pain." Kidd joked but he saw the spasm in Law's body from the strain from this position. He watched as Law's eyes closed again to deepen the kiss but Kidd took it as a chance to see what he had done to the other… what he could see he didn't like.

"Do not worry, Mister Kidd, they will not cause any problems in the future or if this goes any farther." Kidd gave a small blush before looking down at Law's small smirk. He didn't realize they pulled away from each other until Law had spoken. "Please explain what Mister Killer was saying by 'rape', hm, Mister Kidd?"

Kidd, a broad grin on his face, nodded as he stood up stripping of his clothes, also noticing the widen eyes and deep maroon on Law's face, smiled almost as if he had done something wrong.

"He means I took advantage of you since you were drunk last night." Law blinked before his pink face turned a little pale. "I saw you flirting with a few women and I didn't like it." Kidd licked his lips as he knelt down to plant a kiss on Law's throat. "I asked you what you were doing." Another kiss to Law's chin. "You started flirting with me." The kisses trailed to the other side of his face before nibbling his ear to speak even softer. "You said you loved me while we had sex…" Law paled even more, had he truly mentioned those feelings? Could Kidd feel that he had to… have sex with him… because he…

"I was drunk, anything I said was most likely just to get you in bed." His voice didn't shake and he blamed it on the fact he must have been in shock."

"Don't say that shit!" a hand yanked back on Law's hair forcing his throat into view before Kidd kissed and bit at his Adam apple. "I know you love me, I've seen in every fucking time we see each other!" Kidd bit deeper causing Law to chock while he began to finally struggle. "I wanted to screw you so badly then as I do now! Trafalgar Law," Kidd eased his grip allowing Law to fall back a little into the water before Kidd moved to sit on his lap pinning him down. "I love you."

Law bit back anything he wanted to say when he felt them shift in the water, Kidd on top, before he let a scream erupt from his mouth when Kidd entered him. He gripped Kidd's shoulders, nails digging into the flesh, and his teeth clamped onto the shoulder to hold back the screams that desired to leave him throat.

His eyes watched the water turn a murky red from his blood, Kidd didn't seem to realize it, but he knew that sex so soon that the other violent one from the man was murder.

"Kidd…" Law moaned in pain when the pounding grew even worse. "Sto-." He couldn't finish as he felt himself climax soon followed by Kidd's own.

"Did you-." Kidd looked down as Law lowered himself slowly into the blood filled water. He cursed watched Law's face scrunch in pain. "You should have told me to stop." Kidd kissed Law's lips tasting his own blood from the bite he endured earlier.

"But you seemed to be having fun… Mister Kidd…" Kidd knew Law was exhausted and must be in pain, with a sigh he got out and gently picked up Law before walking out and into what he assumed to be Law's room… he was right when he spotted Law's sword.

"Until next time… just be patched up or it'll be murder for you." A small barely noticeable nod came from Law as he drifted to sleep.

"Are you going to leave him in that state, Kidd?" Killer's voice was as cold as ever as he spoke.

"Is that a threat?" Kidd tilted his body a little allowing the shadow's to make him look more of a threat then he was at that moment.

"From me, no, but from Law's crew yes." Killer turned, Kidd swore that the bastard was smiling, before he grinned and worked on fixing up his 'boyfriend'.

Law awoke two days later back out onto the sea, his body screamed as he barely moved, but he didn't understand the reason at all. He groaned in pain as he shifted his gaze down at his body and…

"WHAT HAPPENED!" he screamed with his hoarse voice.

Bepo stumbled in before blinking in relief, "It took us a while to patch you up!" he cheerfully stated with his captain dumbfounded look.

"And how did I get injured?"

"Kidd Eustace! He barged in here, beat the crap out of you, and… he did a horrible job of trying to patch you up!" Law blinked before closing his eyes, a massive headache resting behind them, before nodding.

"Mister Kidd barged onto our ship." Bepo stated yes. "My crew did nothing to stop him?" Bepo stated that Killer and another of the crew had joined in, holding them back. "Might I suggest that you leave, Bepo, I'm in no mood to tolerate anyone." Bepo nodded before leaving with haste.

As Law leaned back into his bed he swore he'd get Kidd back, but not in the politest ways.

Somewhere on the grand line Kidd sneezes with a deadly shiver and looks to where Law had to be.

"Killer," the masked first mate looked over at them. "If I die by Law's hands I'm going to make you wish you never interfered with Law's and my relationship."

* * *

Forgive my spelling and grammar


End file.
